Miyuki Shiba
'''Shiba Miyuki '''is a First Year Student in Course 1 of the First High School. She is the younger sister of Shiba Tatsuya and born in March. She is a bloom, which is considered the upper class. She is currently the freshmen representative, and is well known throughout the school. Described as very beautiful and draws attention everywhere she goes. But she is still modest and kind. She has a warm and loving nature, and defends her brother anytime she can. She feels bad about being the "genius", while her brother is only a reserve magican as she thinks he is the real genius, Also, their father only cares about Miyuki, and ignores Tatsuya completely. Miyuki is very sad about that. Miyuki uses half of her magic to limit Tatsuya's magic, as a side effect her magic goes out of control occasionally. When Miyuki removes Tatsuya's limiter she can perform magic that she usually can't. One type of magic she can use can freeze peoples time which includes their nerves, muscles and consciousness. Appearance Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. It was mentioned by Mayumi that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming to the point that "her confidence in herself wavered." This might be caused by her magic prowess which is very formidable and greatly balanced. Because of her openness, modesty, well-brought up manners and behavior, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, Miyuki is popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen, and even to magicians from other schools and outsiders that whether follow the Nine School Competitions' news or not. Outsiders or strangers will normally be rendered speechless or flustered by her presence. Her speech and movement patterns are completely different from Tatsuya's, something their deceased mother should be given credit for, and she is referred as a real Yamato Nadeshiko which is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". Personality Miyuki has a slight mischievous side to her. She teases Mikihiko and Mizuki about the way they talk with each other in the middle of the war zone during the Scorched Halloween event. She once acted over-affectionately with her brother in order to mess with Mizuki, Erika and Leo in Volume 2 Chapter 6 (It apparently had a great effect on Mizuki as she became completely lost in her dream world). However, she has been constantly revealed to harbor forbidden feelings for Tatsuya, even lamenting once on the fact that she was born as his little sister, clearly indicating that she wishes to have a romantic relationship with him. Like Tatsuya, it seems Miyuki puts him as the center of her world and always put him before herself in any matter. Likewise, because Miyuki is afraid one day they will have to be separated due to various reasons and just like how normal sibling would parted once they are grown up, she intentionally put on an act in front of her brother by not being overly smart, not showing her real maturity, letting Tatsuya thinks her as a good girl, a soft and unreliable sister, so that he never think of the line "My sister doesn't need me anymore...". This is the notion that shows how much she feels about the results of the operation conducted by her mother that caused Tatsuya to own her as his only source of emotions, and her own feelings towards Tatsuya. She wants her brother to stay with her for as long as they can, that she does not care even if others seen her as undependable sister. All in all, Miyuki actually has a facade that sometimes disguised her true personalities and opinions on every matters in the series especially when in the presence of her brother. Gallery !mahouka smb 08 cs1w1 420x640.jpg 226e6a9d30c401346782d3d75.jpg 13199354.jpg Mahouka Koukou a911831a.jpg Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (14).jpg Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei76.jpg Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei7644.jpg Mahouka2014.jpg Zzshiba-miyuki.jpg ZzzzzzMahouka Koukou no Rettousei7651.jpg Zzzzzzn4e1x.jpg Zzzzzzz4759b3718572740.jpg External Links http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Shiba_Miyuki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sisters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Magic User Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Cryomancers Category:Namco Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure of heart Category:Lead Females Category:Deuteragonists